


Darling you forgot your lunch!

by WeebooShipper



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, Sad, Sad scenes, Silly, Usuk is shown but not the main thing her though, but im using there country names, denmark/netherlands is dating like more good good friendship based, netherlands is the character that likes denmark and wants him all to himself, norway disaproves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebooShipper/pseuds/WeebooShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a kind of a human au I made up. I just imagined Denmark in mom jeans and bam! This story was created. </p><p>     Follow the daily routine of DenMom and Momland. And their children, Iceson and Sonland attend their local elementary trying to make friends. During that time, NorDad and SweDad are away at work. While, Mr. NetherPerv is trying to swoon DenMom, and failing. DenMom is oblivious, though.</p><p>       Watch as broken vases being put back together one at a time. Listen to the laughter and joy of each character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where is my lunch? *preview

**Author's Note:**

> This story series will be very Ooc. Don't like then don't read. Posting hate on this, then why did you bother read it all. But meh it's your opinion, though. The story won't be happy happy but not sad sad. I want to try to balance both.

    The birds chirped happily, until a loud alarm coming from a window interrupted them. NorDad woke up, rubbing his tired eyes. He has been up all night trying to finish a late assignment. It was past midnight, and his wife (husband) and his son were all ready sleeping. Today was his last day of work before the holidays kicked in. DenMom shifted in his sleep, and told NorDad to turn off the alarm. 

     He did, and proceeded to shower. DenMom streched, and got out of the bed not bothering to change. DenMom filled the coffee pot with water, and set it on the stove to heat up. DenMom, then went the Iceson's room to get him ready for school. 

     "Sweety, it's time for school~" DenMom cooed. "Come you lazy boof, let's get you changed." Iceson whined, but followed his mom (dad)'s order. Iceson changed into a light blue shirt with black shorts. He held his stuff puffin in his arms which he nicknamed, "Mr. Puffin." Finmom and SweDad got the Mr. Puffin for his 5th birthday. A whistle filled the room, indicating the water was done. DenMom left leaving his child to gather his room up. 

 


	2. Darling your forgot your lunch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mom jeans http://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/s--7fpxWQ-X--/18lshf8awe5bcjpg.jpg

      The birds chirped happily, until a loud alarm coming from a window interrupted them. NorDad woke up, rubbing his tired eyes. He has been up all night trying to finish a late assignment. It was past midnight, and his wife (husband) and his son were all ready sleeping. Today was his last day of work before the holidays kicked in. DenMom shifted in his sleep, and told NorDad to turn off the alarm.

     He did, and proceeded to shower. DenMom stretched, and got out of the bed not bothering to change. DenMom filled the coffee pot with water, and set it on the stove to heat up. DenMom, then went the Iceson's room to get him ready for school.

     "Sweety, it's time for school~" DenMom cooed. "Come you lazy boof, let's get you changed." Iceson whined, but followed his mom (dad)'s order. "Hi momma," He said and kissed his mother's cheek. Iceson changed into a light blue shirt with black shorts. He held his stuff puffin in his arms which he nicknamed, "Mr. Puffin." FinMom and SweDad got the Mr. Puffin for his 5th birthday. A whistle filled the room, indicating the water was done. DenMom left leaving his child to gather his room up.

     DenMom grabbed the pot and poured the hot water into a thermal cup. He added the Nordad's preferred amount of coffee and sugar, and milk. He put the cap, and shook the cup like there is no tomorrow. "That's enough. The more you keep shaking, it's going to 'vomit'," NorDad softly said. DenMom smiled in response, and proceeded to make eggs for Iceson.

     "Do you need me to pick you up from the mall after work," NorDad questioned. DenMom scoop the eggs into a plate, and poured orange juice onto a cup. "No. Mr. Nethereighbor offered me." DenMom then started to wash last night's dirty dishes. NorDad paused, and a tiny hint of anger swelled in his mind. He didn't like that man. Mr. Nethereighbor would flirt with his wife, even while he was present. His mind was cut off when Iceson greeted him.

     "Hi dad," Iceson and kissed his father's cheek. Iceson seated himself, and ate his eggs. "Did you do your homework, cause last time your teacher told me you haven't been doing it lately," NorDad questioned his son. "Is that boy influencing you? You shouldn't hang around him." Iceson looked up, while gulping down the eggs. 

      "Hong Friend isn't influencing me. It's just that the homework is really hard," Iceson stubbornly answered. NorDad was about to say something but was cut off by DenMom, "Darling, leave the boy alone. I meet Hong Friend's parents, really nice folk." ChiMom and RusDad didn't look like the ideal pairing, but surprisingly were able stay together longer than ChiMom did with EngDad. Hong Friend stayed over with his father until ChiMom won the parent custody trail.

      "If you stay there any longer your going to be late to work," DenMom reminded Nordad. NorDad looked at the clock and jumped. He was going to be late, again. He grabbed his suitcase and jacket. He quickly kissed his son on his forehead and his wife on the lips. "By Darling!" 

      "Momma, can I ask you something," Iceson hesitantly asked. DenMom lifted an eyebrow and nodded. "Hong Friend asked me over for a sleepover.......Just the two of us..." DenMom listened, and nodded to continue. "I..I was wondering if I can go..."

      DenMom smiled, and said a big yes. "My baby's first sleepover!"  He hugged his son, and put him down. "You bus is going to be here. Let's get your backpack ." DenMom skipped away while Iceson took in deep breathes. Mom's approval? Check. Dad's? Not check. How was he going to get dad's approval, maybe Mom can convince him. Iceson went and brushed his teeth. 

     He put on his jacket and backpack. Iceson then grabbed Mr.Puffin who was sitting on chair. DenMom kissed him goodbye as the bus pulled up. "Bye Icey. Have fun at school!" Iceson weakly waved back, and got on the bus, sitting next Sonland (Sealand). 

     DenMom cleaned up the kitchen and went to shower. He got out drying his hair, and grabbing clothes from a drawer. He wore a neat red buttoned up shirt, with *mom jeans. He noticed a metal box, realizing Nordad left his lunch, again. DenMom sighed, and went to call Mr. Nethereighbor. 

     "Hello."

     "Mr. Nethereighbor, hi. It's me, DenMom."

     "Oh, hi there DenMom~ How may I help you~"

     "Well, you see my husband left his lunch here again and I was wondering if you can drop me off at his workplace? Please? I can invite you for lunch."

     "Um...yes. I'll be there in a sec. Bye."

     "Thank you. Bye."

      Mr. Nethereighbor jumped in glee, waking up his sister. BelSis threw a pillow at him, and went back to sleep. Mr. Nethereighbor didn't mind for the pillow. Lunch with DenMom without NorDad or any one bugging in. Yes! Last time he was invited for lunch with DenMom. Momain (Spain), BelSis, and RomaDad tagged along, too. He quickly grabbed on nice clothes, and grabbed his keys. This was his chance.

     DenMom grabbed his wallet, and phone. He went outside and waited on a chair that stood near the entrance. DenMom played games on his phone until Mr. Nethereighbor pulled up. DenMom got in the car, and greeted Mr. Nethereighbor with a hug. "Nice to see you~ DenMom. You looked lovely~"DenMom giggled, and complemented him back. 

     NorDad made there on time right before the late minute. He quickly settled into his office, and greeted his fellow co-workers. He went to grab an apple from his lunch box, and realized he left the box at home. He groaned, and laid back on his chair. That meant DenMom would be coming to drop it off. But how? Oh yea. OH YEA. DenMom would call Mr. Nethereighbor for a ride, which later would result lunch with just the two of them. He mentally slapped himself. 

     "Mr. NorDad. You have two visitors coming up in a few," the intercom said. As expected, there were knocks at the door. He opened to reveal DenMom, and..... MR. NETHEREIGHBOR! DenMom jumped on him, giving a sweet but short kiss. He saw Mr. Nethereighbor face, disproving. He held his wife in a hug, and stuck out his tongue. 

     "Honey you forgot your lunch when you hurried out the door," DenMom said. He handed over the box, and said bye to him leaving the office to greet the others. NorDad watched his wife leave before turning over to Mr. Nethereighbor. He didn't look happy, and nether did the other. 

     "Touch my wife, and I will kill you. Got that," NorDad threatened him. Mr. Nethereighbor didn't even budge. "As your threat will do something. You can't touch cause then what will your wife say." NorDad clenched his fist and tried to hold himself down.  Mr. Nethereighbor smirked, and said "Maybe I would bring you something back from our lunch 'date', and day at the mall." He left the room, victorious.

      


	3. Lunch with Mr. Nethereighbor...Aliens and Birds, too

     DenMom went to greet SweDad who was serving himself water. A folder that read, 'Documents', was in his hands. "Hi SweDad!." SweDad paused, and quickly drank his cup of water. He really wasn't in the mood to talk. After a 3-hour meeting, and pile of work he missed while he was sick. But he wasn't going to be rude, either because of his on stress. 

     "Hey there...NorDad forgot his lunch, again," SweDad said not bothering to face DenMom. DenMom nodded, and said, "Yep! Afterwards I'm going to have lunch with Mr. Nethereighbor. In payment for giving me a ride." 

     SweDad knew Mr. Nethereighbor from NorDad's _colorful rant_ , and when he used to hit on FinMom when they were teenagers. He didn't totally disapprove of him, he just was suspicious of him. SweDad straightened his tie, and even coughed to get back the Dane's attention who was focused on a tank of fishes. "Be careful around him. He may do something to you." 

     DenMom laughed it off and said, "Your just like my husband, disapproving. Don't worry I'll be fine. He can't do anything." SweDad just sighed in response, and soon excused himself to attend to his work. DenMom was about to leave until he grabbed a handful of Jolly Ranchers from a bowl that said, 'Take one.' 

     Mr. Nethereighbor felt proud, he won an argument with NorDad. Ooof. A female bumped into them making them and papers fall down onto the ground. He was fine, but the girl rubbed her head. "Ouch." 

     He froze he recognized that voice. That was LiechSis, SwitzBro's darling little sister. He looked around and ran out off the place grabbing/carrying DenMom out of there. Just in time, SwitzBro came in, rushing to his sister's side. He looked around for the cause, but realized the person must of left already.

* * *

 

     DenMom held onto his Jolly Ranchers as Mr. Nethereighbor ran down the stairs like a mad dog was chasing him. As they got outside, DenMom was put down who seemed confused but didn't question .it. Mr. Nethereighbor breathed in and out. He looked around and noticed SwitzBro staring him down from the 11th floor window. He made a knife slicing his neck motion, and left with a rude gesture. "Let's head to lunch, already." DenMom agreed and skipped to the car. 

     They headed to get local McDonalds at the mall. Before that DenMom wanted to get some clothes for Iceson. He bought a shirt that had the Puffin in the front and on the back of the shirt was the back of the puffin, and a brown jacket due to the coming winter. DenMom also got him a blue scarf, and a notebook that said, "Hang on. Your nearly there." with a cute bear in the corner. Mr. Nethereighbor found it cute how DenMom took his time to find clothes for Iceson. He imagined himself, DenMom, and Iceson playing in the park, together as a family. He blushed at the thought. His mind was interrupted by DenMom who was ready to go to the food court with the paid items. 

     Mr. Nethereighbor held on a bag which he offered to carry for DenMom. DenMom ordered a salad, cheating it with fries and a smoothie. Mr. Nethereighbor got himself a burger, the meal. DenMom paid even though Mr. Nethereighbor offered to pay. 

     They found a table empty away from the food court's noise. They chatted for awhile,finishing their food. (A.N: got lazy for a minute) DenMom went to throw the food until he was approached by his two best friends, AmeMom and PrusDad. He greeted them both with hugs. "Mr. Nethereighbor. Look it's AmeMom and PrusDad," DenMom happily exclaimed, Mr. Nethereighbor who was starring at this little girl playing with her mom, swords, with the french fries turned and nearly scowled. He was planning this day at the mall just for the both. 

     He noticed a gray alien next to AmeMom eating a bag of chips, he remembered his name was Tony, and a yellow bird perched upon PrusDad's head, comfortly. No one around them seemed to be weirded out that there was in fact an alien and a bird inside the mall. 

      Mr. Nethereighbor put a realistic fake smile, and went to greet the two. He shaked their hands, and purpose for being at the mall. PrusDad said "We didn't plan to be here until this idiot got hungry and wanted to by the latest Zombie War X game." AmeMom stuck his tongue, and replied, "Well, you said you wanted to stop by to buy an _outfit_ for AusMom. Dude you should go with us to check it out." DenMom agreed and pulled Mr. Nethereighbor to the Game Move (:^D) with the other two following behind. 

     The quad where in the game store for an hour until they decided to buy three games. PrusDad left, 30 mins. due to AusMom calling for him, leaving Mr. Nethereighbor having to drop off DenMom and AmeMom. DenMom went to inside the Dollar Store wanting to buy magnets so he can stick up important events and work from Iceson and Nordad. AmeMom bought a tiny flag with the U.S flag on one side, and the U.K flag on the other half. Tony got crayons. Idk why, he seemed intrigued. Mr. Nethereighbor got himself paper, pencils, and candy. The trio paid for the stuff, and left to other stores. 

* * *

     Mr. Nethereighbor just dropped off DenMom and AmeMom at their houses. He was happy to spend 4 hours with DenMom (and AmeMom, you piece. of sh..). BelSis was up and watching cartoons. Stephen Galaxy, Reverse Falls, and Sad world of Bubblegum to name of few. (:^D) She was watching the finale part of Reverse Falls, Not a Weirdmageddon. She was in tears, currently. Either he went to take a shower and a nap. 

     DenMom set the new clothes and notebook on Iceson's bed, and went to prepare food. Iceson was coming home any minute now, as well as NorDad. He poured water on a pot and let it boil. Then added chopped steak, later seasoning, and then vegetables. He sucked on a green Jolly Rancher which he still had, and poured the soup on three bowls, letting them cool. The door opened revealing a happy Iceson and NorDad. 

     Iceson happily cheered, and kissed his mom. He skipped to his room, and shut the door, waiting to be called for dinner. "What got him happy," DenMom said as he kissed NorDad. NorDad responded, "I let him go to that boy's sleepovers." DenMom gleamed and told him about his day. NorDad seemed relief that AmeMom decided to tag in. He may repay him, later. Later. 

    DenMom called down Iceson for dinner, who hummed down the way. As DenMom chewed on a lettuce, Iceson excitedly talked about his day at school. "I drew a picture, with me holding both your hands in the park." He showed the picture with stick figures surrounded by cruddy drawn trees. NorDad praised him and hung on the fridge with the new heart-shaped magnets that DenMom bought. 


	4. I love you. But why wasn't I enough?

      Sonland finished eating his piece of toast and drank down his milk. FinMom grabbed his plate and told him, "Go brush your teeth, and make sure you have everything for school." "Yes, momma." Sonland skipped to the bathroom, and grabbed his stool to reach the sink. The walls were decorated with prints of brown paws. He traced a couple of them and grabbed his blue toothbrush, applying tooth paste. 

      Sonland wasn't looking forward to afternoon though. EngDad called SweDad last night to ask a favor. He asked if he can pickup Sonland and keep him for the weekend. FinMom was hesitant due to Sonland and EngDad were not on the best terms. SweDad agreed, thinking bonding may fix their broken relationship.

     "Supid jark. I wull grewl up tu be dah bes," He said with his mouth full. {"Stupid, jerk. I will grow up to be the best."} When Sonland was born he was put up for adoption only 1 years after. No one knows why EngDad didn't want the child anymore, and didn't dare to ask why. SweDad and FinMom adopted him when he was 3. Sonland didn't understand the concept that he was adopted. 

     When he learned that he wasn't connected by blood to his 'parents', he broke down. Took him 2 months to become his old self, and 4 more for his real father to see him. Sonland refused to look at him and ended with a heated argument. Sonland kept in touch with him, though. Sonland didn't hate his kinship father, and he truly loved him. EngDad had mixed feelings for his son.

            "I love you. By why aren't I enough." 

     He finished brushing his teeth and headed for his room. He had a poster with a boat on his door frame. He had a picture of his family in a frame near his bed, and a picture of LatFriend (Latvia) and Wy Friend on the wall. Hana, the family dog/member, was sleeping on top of his backpack. "Hana, move. I have to get my backpack for school." Hana wouldn't budge, and made her self even cozier. She even turned the other way so she wasn't facing him anymore. 

     "How rude Hana," Sonland said. He grabbed Hana who whined and even try to 'bite' him. Sonland placed her on his pillow and grabbed his backpack. He checked to contents and zipped up the backpack. FinMom called him down, telling him the bus was just around the corner. Sonland ran, nearly tripping.

     "Do you have your homework?"

     "Yes."

      "You pencils, erasers, highlighters, and pencil sharpener?" 

      "Yep." 

      "Notebook? Books?"

      "Yes."

       "OK, then. Give me a kiss and hug," FinMom said. Sonland gave his mother a kiss and hug. "Oh and before you leave. Your lunchbox and EngDad will come by to get your stuff. Then wait for him  on the school's stairs. OK?" 

       "Yes, momma," Sonland said as he grabbed his lunch box. "Oh, don't forget my toys." He waved to his mom and boarded to bus that has arrived. He took his seat in the middle and watched his FinMom wave. The next stop was Iceson's house and then a bunch of other kids. 


	5. Pathetic Child!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Taveson is my Oc. I made up my own country and gave it a persona. It's real Country name would be, 'Republci of Taverk.' TaveSon's human name would be Jin Lumberbatk.  
> * Sorry it's so short. I am doing this one during Social Science(Studies). I will upload another chapter tonight. Thank you and hope you like this very short chapter.

     Sonland stepped into his classroom welcomed by his teacher. He took his seat in the front and listened to the school's announcements. LatFriend was talking today and you can tell he was nervous by the tremble in his voice. Wy Friend seemed really nervous and kept looking around for the teacher who was focused on the chalkboard writing something. She seemed like she was quickly writing something down but he couldn't tell much. 

     Wy Friend stopped the writing and shoved the piece of paper in her folder before the teacher can notice. She was doing her homework! Sealand grabbed a piece of paper and wrote, _'Are you doing your homework?' And what's the answer to Question 2.'_ He tapped the person in the front with dark, dark black hair and pale skin. He was *TaveSon. He was a strange and emotional boy who never let go of his albino teddy bear with an over-protective, aggressive boy-friend. 

     "Um.. TaveSon can you pass this note to Wy, please? Don't let Mr. HunDad (Hungry) see," Sonland said politely to him. The other understood and told the same thing to the other in front. Sonland relaxed watching kid by kid passing the note. Until he forgot the girl next to Wy Friend was the tattle tell. Her name wasn't important, but no one will forget the imprint she will leave on them for the rest of elementary. She gained the nickname, "Little Ms. Tattle Tell"

     Ms. T.T. was reading a book on ponies and when she received the piece of paper. She looked at it and was about to open it when the teacher started to do roll call. She gave it to Wy and went back to her task. Wy read it and held up 4 fingers, indicating to answer to the math sheet.

     Sonland nodded and waved her off. HunDad finished the roll call and started the lesson. She had everyone, individually, get up and put their homework in the basket. "Today we will be outside near the school's pond. We are going to learn about the wonders of nature and land form." 


	6. Prince of the Pond

     Sonland sat on the muddy patch of grass. HunDad made sure that every kid gave their parents, permission slips. The school wouldn't want parents complaining because of blah blah blah.

          _ **Dear parents,**_

_** Name  will be going outside school to a muddy area. Your child must wear sunscreen (if necessary), clothes/shoes that are able to get dirty, pencil and notebook. If you don't want your child to attend, please check the second box. List any allergies if your child is allowed to attend. Thank you and have a nice day. ** _

__ _ **My child is not allowed to attend the outside activity**_

_**\-----   My child is allowed to attend the outside activity** _

_**Allergies:** _

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

__

_** Parent Signature                       Date** _

 

      Sonland sat, ripping grass while listening to Hundad go on about animals and pond life. Hundad boringly explained, "Today you will collect samples from the pond using a long fishing net. Do not get close to the pond edge or you will fall in the pond. I will assign you to a group and give your supplies. If you have any questions come to me first, and any emergency notify me first." 

       Sonland held the large net and wobbled it over to his team mates. Apparently he got stuck with some of the bullies of the school. (Well, bullies of said grade and lower.) They lazed around there with the pieces of paper in the mud. Not all the bullies were terrible but that didn't mean that they were kind. Karully was the type of kid to bully yet his grades are amazing. The other kids believe he cheats but no one really knows. 

       "You, brows! Why don't you get started with whatever this pond thing is," the bully said. 'While you are at, do our work too! You have no choice." His whispered something to his friends but Sonland couldn't really hear. Karully was already fishing things out of the pond without them as it was only him. 

        Sonland huffed and grabbed a smaller net and knelled at the pond water. He had to put the content on a tray and examine what you see and write down what you see. So far, the only thing he has seen was more tadpoles and a tiny spider(which he immediately threw back at the water). The other bullies kept making remarks at him and at this point Karully finished and was playing in the playgrounds. 

         Sonland was throwing the contents back into the water when he didn't notice a redhead sneak behind. He put down the tray and as he was getting up he was pushed into the pond. He landed in a big splash. The others kid noticed and started the laugh at him. He spit out water and pushed a twig out of his hair. Grass was all over his front shirt. 

        Sonland felt a spider crawl up his leg and he jumped landing further into the water. At that point the water reached his waist sitting down. He started to cry and ran out of the water, tripping into the mud. He gained open cuts and started to bleed. The school's nurse came to his side and picked him up. 

        The other bullies were snickering and stopped when a shadow over came them. Karully was sitting on a rock, smirking at them. Hundad menacing look and a phone at hand. The kids rushed themselves to the office. Better scolded by the principle than by Hundad. 

       "Yes. He is fine, but it be best to take him early. The wounds will heal in days," the nurse was talking to EngMom on the phone. "Yes. We told his parents and the other children parents....Okay I will tell him, Have a nice day, sir." 

       Sonland stared the floor holding the bag with his clothes. 

_'Stupid Kids. That shirt was a gift from dad, and you ruined it with dirt pond water. I'm having a bad day already. *Sniff* I just want to die inside.'_

Sonland wiped his eyes waited for the nurse's news. "Well, you dad is picking you up. And take a warm shower and clean the cut regularly so it doesn't get infected. He'll be here in a few minutes."

       _'He isn't my dad. Never was to begin.'_

        He waited outside the nurse waiting for EngMom. The same bullies walked by him, before they left they said, "Ahahaha. It's the Little Prince of the Pond."

        Karully passed by him and Sonland waited for his remark. Instead he got was pat to the head and a piece of candy. He blushed and silently liked the cherry lollipop. 

         Sonland smiled, and said "He isn't my dad. Never...was..." He tears came out and he held himself there. 


End file.
